


The Six Days of Christmas

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen, Established Relationship, Gags, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan decides Stephen’s going to get a Christmas worth remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely lukadreaming who gave the prompt “finally the tables have started to turn".
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

On the day that Ryan had designated as the First Day of Christmas, Stephen woke up to possibly the best blowjob of his life. Now, granted, his life wasn’t over yet but he was definitely on his way to the end if the way that Ryan’s teeth scraped along the delicate flesh of his cock was anything to go by. He would have shouted out as he came, only Ryan had rather fortuitously placed a gag around his mouth and all he could do was buck and writhe as Ryan swallowed, and swallowed, and kept on swallowing until Stephen drifted back to sleep, incapable of moving.

#####

On the day that Ryan had designated as the Second Day of Christmas, Stephen thought it might be an idea to question exactly what was going on. Not that he minded being woken up by Ryan’s tongue licking it’s way between his arse cheeks, far from it. But the fact that Ryan was doing so in such a single-minded fashion that he was starting to feel a bit like prey, was freaking him out a little.

Not enough for him to ask Ryan to stop and explain himself mind you. Not when he found himself rubbing his aching erection against the bed covers, pushing back as Ryan’s tongue was joined by his fingers and the world suddenly looked a whole lot fuzzier than it had mere seconds before.

#####

On the day that Ryan had designated as the Third Day of Christmas, Stephen did interrupt the festivities. But only because Ryan paused with a couple of silk ties in his hand.

“Is this okay?” Ryan asked.

“Um…” Stephen’s brain temporarily fizzled. “Yeah. But um, what are you doing all this for? Not that I’m objecting,” Stephen added quickly as Ryan’s brow furrowed. “It’s just, well, you’re not usually this inventive all the time and I mean, I’m not usually always on the receiving end…”

Ryan leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Stephen’s lips. “I just thought you deserved a special Christmas.”

“Oh,” Stephen replied in a small voice. Christmas had always been a strained time for him – his family caring more for the presents than the idea of goodwill to all men. He wasn’t used to being on the end of so much concentrated affection either.

Ryan kneeled on the bed in between Stephen’s outspread legs. “And besides, when it was my birthday you barely let me out of the bed for two days straight.” He grinned evilly and all Stephen’s blood rushed to his cock. “About time I turned the tables around, don’t you think?”

Stephen’s answer disappeared inside Ryan’s mouth though which Ryan plundered with a single-mindedness that sent shivers racing along Stephen’s spine.

And then the ties were being efficiently applied and Stephen had no way of reaching out and pulling Ryan closer as he swallowed Stephen’s cock.

“Jesus,” Stephen cursed as fingers started pulling his arse cheeks apart.

“Close enough,” Ryan replied, pausing only to fetch the lubricant and condoms. Stephen started to writhe as Ryan’s tongue, then lubed fingers and then finally, finally Ryan’s cock pushed inside of him. It felt so good, so perfect, and Stephen’s wrists ached from the way he was pulling at the ties but there was no way he could stop, no way he wanted Ryan to stop… he just lay there, pulling his legs slightly so they went around Ryan’s back and Ryan kept on fucking him, barely pausing to lick and bite marks along Stephen’s neck and Stephen’s orgasm shuddered through him.

“Best Christmas ever,” Stephen murmured. Then promptly fell into an exhausted sleep, leaving an amused Ryan to clean things up.

#####

On the day that Ryan had designated the Fourth Day of Christmas Stephen woke up to soft kisses. Starting from his feet (ticklish beyond belief and which he nearly used to give Ryan a bloody nose) and moving up to his thighs, his hip, his chest (with particular emphasis on his nipples) and then finally to his mouth.

“Hmm,” he murmured lazily, “that was nice.”

Ryan grinned. “Oh, I haven’t finished yet.” And then he slid down Stephen’s body and started kissing one particularly neglected area.

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

#####

On the day that Ryan had designated the Fifth Day of Christmas, Stephen thought he would be sneaky and woke up earlier than usual, slipping downstairs while Ryan was still in bed. He started to make up a tray, planning on taking Ryan breakfast in bed for being so good to him.

The only problem was that Ryan was the lightest sleeper he’d ever met and before the kettle had even finished boiling Ryan had grabbed him and lifted him up onto the counter.

“Wh-!” Stephen started to cry but Ryan’s mouth and tongue effectively silenced him.

Ryan, completely naked, pushed apart Stephen’s legs and showed him the lube in his hand. Stephen breathlessly nodded and then wriggled happily as Ryan started to expertly prepare him, expectation setting butterflies dancing through his stomach.

“Oh, god,” Stephen murmured as Ryan manoeuvred them both so that Stephen was half hanging off the counter, half holding on to Ryan’s shoulders. “We’ll break the counter,” he laughed as Ryan started pushing inside him.

“That’s the least of your worries,” Ryan replied affectionately. “Sitting down for the next week might be an issue.”

Stephen pulled Ryan close but paused before they could kiss. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Oh, I don’t,” Ryan growled.

And proved it.

#####

On the day that Ryan had designated the Sixth Day of Christmas Ryan startled awake to find that Stephen was giving him a blowjob.

“Hey, no fair!” he complained, before he realised that complaining about your boyfriend giving you a blowjob was one of the first signs of madness.

“I’m turning the tables!” Stephen laughed, before getting back to business.

Ryan sighed then slowly pushed Stephen away.

“Hey, what are you…”

Ryan shut him up with a finger on the mouth, before pulling back and moving to the foot of the bed.

“Oh,” Stephen replied with a grin. “Brilliant idea.” He settled in position on his side, squirming a little as Ryan started licking at his half-hard erection. “Brilliant Christmas too,” he whispered.

Ryan hummed and smiled. It really was a brilliant Christmas. With a brilliant man.

And this was just the beginning.


End file.
